


Dark Temptation

by ReiyaneoftheSand



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mature Audience, Original Character(s), Yami Bakura - Freeform, YamiBakuraxOC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaneoftheSand/pseuds/ReiyaneoftheSand
Summary: Ryou was ecstatic to have his cousin over to visit. She was all he had now it seemed. But of course Ryou's life was a touch complicated since he was often possessed by the Ancient Spirit of the Millennium Ring! The boy hoped and prayed that the Dark One wouldn't harm his dear, sweet Kylie. As luck would have it, she actually intrigued Bakura. The girl is sweet, proper, and pure in every sense of the word. She was a fascinating and perfect specimen that he just couldn't let go of... (YamiBakuraxOC) 
*** WARNING: This story contains brief moments of abuse and attempted rape (NOT BY BAKURA). It is not my intention to offend or make anyone uncomfortable. If you choose to continue, please do so with care. ***





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This wasn't as difficult to write as The Next Level was. In fact, this one was quite easy. Personally, I'm pretty pleased with how this one turned out. The only issue I have is that I feel that I could have done better on the ending paragraph. Other than that, I'm halfway satisfied. It took me FOREVER to finish. I have been working on it for the last several months. Just over 19 pages in OpenOffice, 5,668 words, so it's pretty lengthy. As usual, I just hope that I do the characters justice. Please leave a comment or message and let me know how I did! 
> 
> *** WARNING: This story contains brief moments of abuse and attempted rape (NOT BY BAKURA). It is not my intention to offend or make anyone uncomfortable. If you choose to continue, please do so with care. ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER NOTE: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! I OWN MY CHARACTER KYLIE AND THAT IS PRETTY MUCH IT! I WROTE THIS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES! PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!

Ryou stared at the screen of his phone. It was just after 1 o' clock in the afternoon now. He slipped his phone into his pocket and shifted from one foot to the other, as if anxiously waiting for something. The cab should be there any minute. Sure enough, a couple minutes later, a cab slowed to a stop in front of his apartment, right on cue. He perked up as he rushed over to open the door.

 

Out stepped his personal guest. She had ivory skin, long silky silvery white hair with wispy bangs, and big ocean blue eyes with numerous flecks of gold that seemed to form the shape of little cosmic stars scattered through the iris. She was his younger cousin.

 

"Kylie, I'm so glad you made it." said Ryou, smiling down at her.

 

"So am I, Ryou." She smiled back and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for inviting me."

 

"Oh," Ryou blushed slightly as he hugged her back. "It's not a problem. You know you're always welcome."

 

"Well, let's get you settled in." Ryou smiled, quickly grabbing her luggage and leading the way inside. "Then I will show you around."

 

"Wonderful." Kylie said cheerfully as she followed her cousin. 

 

Once she was settled in his spare bedroom, he took her out. He showed her around Domino City, before they stopped for lunch. The two talked, caught up on things, and just enjoyed each other's company.

 

"I can't believe it has been almost four years since we saw each other last." Kylie said as she sipped her chocolate milkshake. "Well, except for a weekend every now and then."

 

"Me, too, Kylie." He smiled at her. "Things sure have changed, huh?"

 

"They have," She nodded in agreement. "Hey, what happened to the Ring?"

 

"Th-the Ring?" Ryou stammered uncertainly.

 

"Yeah. The one Uncle got for you." Her great big eyes glimmered with curiosity.

 

"W-well..." Ryou's voice dropped to a softer tone, as if not wanting anyone to overhear. "I'm not really sure where it is to be honest... but I know I still have it."

 

"Oh?" Kylie blinked at him before shrugging. "Okay then."

 

Little did the cousins know that they were being watched, and very closely. They had been stalked all around the city by none other than Ryou's friends.

 

"Who do you think it is, guys?" asked Tristan, looking at the others with an arched eyebrow.

 

"I don't know, but she sure is cute!" Joey said, grinning boyishly.

 

"Guys, come on." Yugi protested what they were doing, like he had several times before. "This isn't our business. We shouldn't be following them."

 

"Relax, Yug." Joey said, looking down at his best friend. "I just wanna know who she is."

 

"Yeah. So do I," agreed Tristan. "And besides, when have you ever seen Bakura with a girl?"

 

"Uh," Yugi blinked at them. "Well, never. Not anyone who wasn't our friend at least."

 

"Exactly!" Tristan nodded. "The keywords there are our friend."

 

"That's right, and we don't know her." said Joey.

 

"Thanks, Doctor Obvious. We never would have figured it out without you." Tristan rolled his eyes.

 

"Well, why don't we ask instead of spy?" Yugi suggested.

 

"Because we've been following him," began Tristan.

 

"Mhm, and we don't want Bakura to find out." Joey finished.

 

In the midst of their little argument, nobody realized that their targets had finished up and were coming outside.

 

"Huh?" Ryou blinked. "You don't want me to find out about what, Joey?"

 

"GAH!" Joey jumped in surprise and whirled around to face the smaller boy. "Geez, Bakura! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

 

"Oh," said Ryou, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, Joey."

 

Yugi chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek. Well, they were busted...

 

"Hey Bakura, we were just wondering who your friend is?" Yugi said, smiling up at his friend.

 

"Hm?" Ryou looked at Kylie and smiled. "Oh, this is Kylie Cantrell. She's my younger cousin."

 

"Oh! I can see the resemblance." Yugi smiled at the two. "It's nice to meet you,Kylie. I'm Yugi Muto... and these guys are our friends, Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler."

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yugi." Kylie replied with a friendly, sweet smile. "And you guys, too."

 

As Ryou retires that night, he finds himself thinking about the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. He hoped and prayed that the Spirit would behave himself and not terrorize her or harm her. Heaven forbid...

 

A week passes by. Yami Bakura hadn't surfaced yet, but he had been around more than Ryou knew and he had spent the whole week watching the newcomer. The girl had perfect, unmarred skin, long soft hair that he wouldn't have minded running his fingers through, and deep sea blue eyes that stunned him at times. She... intrigued him, to say the least. He also knew that his other half wouldn't appreciate it if he tormented the girl. The thought made him smirk. Perhaps it was time he introduced himself? The next morning rolled around and Ryou woke up, bright and early as he usually did. He did his morning routine; get up, shower, and get dressed before heading downstairs to make breakfast of some sort. However, once his host was finished getting dressed, Bakura seized control so that he could meet this new girl properly.

 

Bakura settled at the kitchen table to wait for her. It was almost 9... she should be coming down any moment. Sure enough, she appeared in the doorway just after 9AM. She didn't take notice of him as she made a beeline for the fridge to retrieve the orange juice, which he was thankful for. It gave him a chance to study her. His host's cousin was petite, yet curvy. Her long hair was wild; it clearly hadn't been groomed yet, but he actually liked the bed head look on her. Her baby pink cotton gown fell just above her knees, sleeveless with little ruffles at the hem and a little white bow centered at the top of her bust. Bakura would never admit it, but occasionally he did admire the opposite sex and his mind did wander. He was a man after all. A soft gasp brought him out of his thoughts. It would appear that she had finally realized that she wasn't alone...

 

"R-Ryou, you scared me." Kylie smiled at him. "I wasn't expecting you to be up yet."

 

"Ryou is currently unavailable, my dear." Bakura said, a smirk twisting across his lips in response to her reaction upon noticing him. "But yes, the boy is an early bird, and it bugs the hell out of me."

 

"Unavailable?" It took a moment for Kylie to connect the dots; she knew of the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, but had never met it before. "Oh! I see. Well, I'm Kylie, it's nice to finally meet you."

 

Bakura arched an eyebrow at the girl. She spoke to him as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Clearly she had no idea who he was. He would have to change that...

 

Wait a second...

 

"Finally meet me?" Bakura questioned her. "My dear, I don't think you know who I am."

 

"Well, no. I haven't met you, until now, but Ryou has mentioned you. You're the Spirit that possesses the Ring, right?" Kylie kept smiling.

 

"That is correct." He was becoming more and more confused by the second; she treated him as if he wasn't an evil asshole with the ability to banish a person to the Shadow Realm.

 

"So what should I call you then?" She was still smiling at him.

 

"Bakura," he replied. "Just call me Bakura."

 

"Right. Bakura it is." She guzzled down her orange juice before she took her leave, going to get ready for the day. "See you later then."

 

Bakura watched her leave. He had never been so confused in his long life. Generally people steered clear of him, they feared him, and knew what he was capable of. Not her though. Kylie spoke to him like he was a perfectly normal person. It was a first for him.

 

"What the hell just happened?" Bakura asked himself out loud.

 

Time went on, and Kylie remained fearless. She continued to speak to Bakura whenever he came around, always willing to hang out with him or do things for him. Ryou had warned her numerous times that his darker half was dangerous, and she always answered him with a smile, hug, and the words, "Don't worry about me." That was easier said than done for Ryou. Aside from Yugi and the gang, she was all he had.

 

Bakura found himself more and more intrigued by her. She didn't seem afraid of anything and he had tried to scare her several times. The girl didn't break. She wasn't scared of spiders, bugs, and she certainly wasn't scared of him. Was that good or bad, he wondered? He didn't want word to get out that he had gone soft. The Ancient Spirit was still more than capable of murder and betrayal. Other than wanting to find out her fears, he had found himself eyeing the young girl more than once, looking her over and checking her out. He found her attractive. There was no doubt in his mind that Kylie was pure and innocent, in every sense of the word, and Bakura wanted to change that. He wanted to ravage her body, destroy that innocence, then he would go about corrupting the rest of her. These things had to be done delicately, though, and unfortunately he wasn't a patient man. For now, he would bide his time. That time would come much sooner than he ever thought it would, but not in the way he imagined...

 

Ryou and Kylie had been out on an outing that overcast day. They had gone to the Game Shop, arcade, and out to lunch. Somewhere along the way, though, a couple thugs had began following them. He had noticed this, but hadn't thought much of it. When the two nameless men began whispering to each other was when he began to worry. He glances at them from over his shoulder, making eye contact. They immediately fell silent but continued following them. Now he knew that they were in trouble. Ryou looped his arm with his cousin's and sped up.

 

"Ryou, what are you doing?" she asked, appearing confused.

 

"Nothing, Kylie," His gaze drifted to a building before directing her inside it, hoping to run into other people. "It just looks like it may storm."

 

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side. The office building seemed deserted, probably due to it being lunch time. It was also unfortunate that the men following them didn't go their own way. Ryou quickly directed Kylie towards an emergency staircase and hurried her along up the numerous flights of stairs.

 

"Where are we going?" She looked at him, wide eyed. "What is wrong?"

 

"We're being followed." Ryou responded shortly.

 

"W-we are?" Her expression quickly became concerned.

 

Ryou didn't say anything else. He continued pushing her along at a more hurried pace, trying to lose their stalkers. It seemed to take forever, but they finally managed to reach the top of the building and found themselves on the roof. They didn't stop there, searching for a way down. Right as they caught sight of the fire escape, their assailants appeared, standing between them and their way down. The dark sky rumbled dangerously overhead, causing Kylie to bite her lip nervously. Ryou naturally stood between them and his cousin, refusing to allow them to harm her in any way, shape, or form. The two men chuckled darkly as they slowly closed in on the two, eventually backing them toward the edge of the building.

 

"Leave us alone." Ryou stated as boldly as his soft voice could muster. "I promise we won't tell anyone as long as you let us go."

 

One of the stalkers laughed at him, while the other responded with a sharp right hook to the boy's jaw. It sent him tumbling to the ground.

 

"Ryou?" Kylie whimpered, attempting to run to her cousin's side.

 

The other man intercepted her and backed her into a corner, effectively preventing her from making it to Ryou. He grinned wickedly as he allowed his gaze to rove over her form hungrily, before he grabbed her hips, forcing her back into the safety railing. Kylie gasped and struggled against him, begging him to release her and to leave them alone. The man seemed even more turned on by her pleas though. One hand groped her backside, while the other slipped easily under her top. The girl fights to get away, but fails miserably.

 

Ryou's brown eyes cracked open to see his attacker towering over him, looking quite pleased with how easily he made the boy crumple. He could taste blood pooling in his mouth as he struggled to get to his feet, only to have his mugger ram his foot into his ribs. The boy gasped and coughed, struggling to breathe. His gaze drifted to his cousin... his dear, sweet Kylie. What he saw made his eyes widen in horror. Her own assailant was molesting her, and well on his way to doing much more harm. Tears pricked his eyes as he did something he never thought he would do...

 

"Spirit of the Ring," Ryou choked out, his tone begging, pleading with his dark side. "Please... help me. Save her..."

 

No sooner had the last word left his lips, the Ring emerged with a blinding flash of light and Bakura surfaced, answering his host's plea. He stood to his feet, staring his attacker down, his gaze furious and unblinking. The mugger threw another punch at him, but this time, he easily caught the bastard's fist. The man was surprised and struggled to get free.

 

"You've fucked with the wrong person today." Bakura said, his tone frigid and venomous. "And you will pay for your mistake with your life."

 

With a simple flick of his wrist, Bakura broke the man's arm, forcing him to his knees with a pathetic cry. With a swift kick to the chest, he knocked the thug on his back, before turning to the other one who was attempting to tear away Kylie's clothes. If the Ancient Spirit wasn't pissed before, he sure as hell was now. The idea of that asshole touching his pure Kylie and staining her with his filth enraged him.

 

"Let her go," ordered Bakura, appearing absolutely livid. "I'm warning you. Release her."

 

"And if I don't?" The thug grinned evilly. "What if I just," He grabbed her arms and shoved her over the edge. "Pushed her to her death?"

 

Bakura's eyes widened as Kylie's terrified shriek echoed through the air. He immediately leveled the bastard before jumping to her aid, grabbing her wrists in his firm grasp.

 

"Bakura!" She stares up at him with wide, tear filled ocean blue eyes. "Please don't let me fall!"

 

Bakura's eyes lock onto hers. Here she was, scared to death, just the way he wanted to see her before. However, it was nowhere near as pleasing as he thought it would be. He shakes it off and carefully pulls her to safety.

 

"You're safe now, Kylie." He gripped her shoulders and slowly helped her into a seated position. "Calm down. It's okay."

 

Bakura had no idea what was going on with him. Why had he gone soft for this girl? A series of groans and curses brought him out of his thoughts, reminding him that their assailants were still there. His gaze narrows dangerously as he rises to his feet. They would pay dearly for putting their grimy hands on his innocent girl. Reaching into his pocket, he grips his host's deck and pulls it out, silently thanking the Gods that he had it on him. The Ancient man's glorious white mane seemed to grow and expand as his dark magic rolled off of him in massive waves. Shuffling the deck, he drew a card, grinning devilishly as he used his power to summon forth his Man-Eater Bug. He watches unblinkingly as his monster made quick work of the thugs. Once the deed was done, Bakura dismissed his pet and turned to Kylie, who was still a sobbing, trembling mess.

 

"Kylie, you don't have to be afraid anymore. They're gone... they won't touch you again." Bakura spoke, his soft tone surprising him.

 

She blinks and gazes up at him, before taking a look around. Sure enough, there wasn't a trace of them left, except maybe raggedy scraps of their clothing. Her bottom lip trembles as she stands to her shaky feet, before throwing herself into his arms. Sobs wrack her body as she buries her face in his chest, clinging to him tightly. Bakura would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by her actions. It made him tense up a bit, feeling awkward and unsure about what to do. When he feels her grip tighten on him, he caves and wraps his arms around her, stroking her back soothingly and allowing her to cry. It took several moments but eventually she calmed down, to the point where she seemed to fall asleep. With little strife, he lifted her up, bridal style and began the walk home.

 

Luckily there wasn't anyone roaming the streets to question him, thanks to the dark weather. Bakura lifted his gaze to the racing storm clouds. It looked like the bottom was going to fall out any moment. He just hoped it would wait until he got the girl back home. Speaking of her, he looks at her unconscious face. He didn't have a clue why, but he was attracted to this girl. She was pretty and he liked everything about her, from her long hair, dark lashes, and orbs as deep as the sea itself, to her pure innocence, loving nature, and the way she treated him like a regular person. It was... nice, for a change, to be looked at in such a way. Maybe that was why he wanted her so badly?

 

Upon arriving back home, Bakura made a beeline for the master bathroom. He set her on the toilet and held her upright and lightly slapped her cheek, trying to wake her up a bit. It eventually worked, though she was still groggy. Turning away, he began running her a nice warm bath. After plugging the tub, he turned back to Kylie. He stood there for a moment, thinking about what he should do next. The poor girl seemed like she didn't have any energy left after everything she had been through, so he decided to assist her. Bakura removed each garment of clothing, piece by frayed piece. They would have to be discarded later. As he kneeled to finish removing her clothes, he began to think once again... how the hell had this come to be? How did he become so soft, and just for a girl? One. Little. Girl. He didn't understand it. Emotions were definitely not his strong point, yet here he was entertaining the very idea of his rapidly developing feelings for the girl. His host's cousin.

 

"Thank you, Bakura." Kylie said softly, her voice barely a whisper.

 

Bakura lifted his gaze to her face and was once again stunned by her deep sea blue pools with bright golden specks. She seemed to leave him breathless at times. Again he didn't understand it. He decided not to respond. Instead he stood up and helped her into the bath. As she sank into the water, a soft sigh escaped her lips.

 

"I will be outside, if you need anything." Bakura finally spoke, before leaving her to get cleaned up.

 

It took a while, but eventually she emerged from the bathroom, looking like she may have felt better. Bakura was there, waiting, just as he had said.

 

"Thank you," she said softly as she approached him. "For saving me and taking such good care of me." Her gaze met his, brown versus blue. "For everything."

 

Bakura looked up at her from his position at the foot of the bed. For a long moment, he just stared at her. His gaze roved over her feminine form, from her wet and wild hair, to her child bearing hips, down her shapely legs, to the coral tips of her toes, and everything in between. It was then that he noticed her attire. She wore a black silk robe; the garment reached her knees and was partially open, revealing some of the valley between her breasts. It left very little to the imagination and Bakura found his mind wandering to the question of if she had anything else on underneath it. At this point, his guess was no, and he had absolutely no problem with finding out if his suspicion was correct. As he opened his mouth to respond, thunder rumbled overhead, causing her to stiffen and squeak in fear.

 

"Relax," said Bakura, rising to his feet. "It's just thunder."

 

No sooner had those words left his lips, lightning struck close by. Close enough to illuminate the dim room. Kylie flinched and threw herself into Bakura's arms just as she had done before and clung to him, trembling in fear. He didn't hesitate this time, wrapping his arms around her tightly. With heavy rain pounding at the roof and wind howling outside, he was barely able to catch her mumble something about hating storms. The young girl flinched and tightened her grip on him, whimpering as another clap of thunder echoed outside.

 

This was his chance, and he was going to take it. Gently gripping her chin, he tilted her head up until they were face to face and pressed his lips against hers. It drew a gasp out of her, which he took advantage of, slipping his tongue in to coerce hers out to play. It took her a moment, but she shyly returned the kiss, gripping his shirt in her tiny hands. The liplock lasted for quite a while, before the two reluctantly parted for much needed oxygen. Resting their foreheads against one another, the two were breathless, their eyes locked, unblinking and glassy from the intense kiss. To Bakura's surprise, Kylie pulled him into yet another kiss, coaxing a low growl out of the evil Spirit. Her hands slipped under his shirt, once again surprising him. He didn't complain though. In fact, he pulled his shirt up and over his head, before tossing it to his host's bedroom floor.

 

Bakura wrapped his arms around her, grasping her backside as he lifted her up, pressing her body completely against his. Her arms slithered around his neck and her legs curled around his waist, a reflex that seemed to come natural to her. The Ancient didn't waste any time in carrying her over to the large, comfortable bed, and laid her down. He crawled over her and braced himself, crushing his lips against hers in another heated kiss, as his free hand tugged at the sash of her robe, the only line of defense in keeping her body hidden from him. Once it was loose, his hands slipped inside the sides of the flimsy material, fingertips gently caressing her sides, trailing along her ribs and up to her breasts. His lips skimmed down her jaw, along her neck, to her collarbone, and finally between her breasts. He drags his tongue along the baby soft skin, taking one nipple between his lips with a dangerous purr. Kylie's fingers tangled in his hair, a soft gasp escaping her lips as she felt him sucking and nipping at the succulent flesh, no doubt leaving his mark behind. After repeating the treatment with the other breast, Bakura trailed back up toward her lips, leaving a number of love bites in his wake.

 

The moment their lips met again, she reached for his jeans, plucking the button undone before allowing her hands to slip in ever so slightly to rest against his hips. He allowed one hand to drop lower, stroking over her bare hip before slipping between her legs, immediately beginning an assault on her clit. The innocent girl beneath him gasped sharply, arching into him slightly as he began the process of getting her warmed up for what would be coming next.

 

"B-Bakura..." She clutched the sheets in her small hands, her tone breathless.

 

She was already calling his name. This pleased him greatly, causing the corners of his lips to curl upwards in a grin. The Dark Spirit continued to tease the little bundle of nerves relentlessly and watched as her body responded to his touch, causing her to whimper, moan, and squirm.

 

It was difficult to stay focused. By now, Bakura was already hard and oozing with desire and all he wanted to do was claim her as his, but he couldn't just do that. Oh no. He had to do this delicately, or else he may end up injuring the poor girl. He still didn't know why he had grown to care about her, but he had. There was a one in a million chance he would meet someone and end up actually caring about them to the point of worrying for their safety... and she was that one. As he continued massaging the sensitive button, she bucked her hips closer to his skilled hand.

 

Kylie could feel a tight knot forming in the pit of her core. Whatever it was, she liked it and she wanted it. She wanted more. Her thighs twitched with every move of Bakura's fingers and it drew another moan out of her. The pressure was so intense, it caused tears to prick her eyes. Rather than clawing at the sheets, her arms had moved to cling to him.

 

Bakura watched her writhe and wriggle, just from his touch. She was getting close to what he knew would be her first orgasm. In order to push her to that peak faster, he added a little extra boost, slipping in one finger before a second as gently as he possibly could. That was a challenge in itself, due to how tight she was. The new feeling caused the girl to yelp and arch into the Dark One. He didn't waste any time. Hooking his fingers against that spot, he immediately began grinding his fingertips against it, while allowing his thumb to keep up the massage of her clit. His girl was much more vocal now, and he liked that. All three fingers move in sync with each other, working together to push her over the edge. Sure enough, her body pulled his fingers in and tightened around them as her very first orgasm gushed against him, soaking his fingers completely. He carefully withdrew them from her trembling body. The digits glistened with her juices and it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. He sucked his fingers clean, groaning at her addicting taste.

 

Kylie laid there, panting and shaking, as she tried to recover from the attack on her body. Her dark sea blue orbs were glazed as she stared up at the man that had reduced her body to a trembling mess. She wasn't completely uneducated in this particular category. She knew about the birds and the bees... she just never expected to become an addict after only one orgasm. He was beautiful, and reminded her of a God, even as he was licking his fingers clean of her.

 

"A-again." Her voice quaked as she stared up at the gorgeous being. "P-please... Bakura..."

 

Bakura's eyes widened slightly. His Kylie was asking for more? To be honest, he wasn't expecting that... and he sure as hell wasn't going to say no. Immediately what little clothing either of them had left went flying and he was braced over her once more, crushing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Just because he wouldn't deny her didn't mean he wouldn't make her beg for it. The Dark One pinned her wrists to the bed as he teased her with the broad head, tracing the length of her feminine lips teasingly.

 

"B-Bakura..." She whimpered and squirmed beneath him, pressing her body against his. "P-please!"

 

The wicked Spirit grinned, obviously pleased with her response, and continued to tease her mercilessly. He never penetrated her, and he avoided the highly sensitive little button on purpose. It seemed to do nothing but frustrate her, which is exactly what he was aiming for. Bakura's gaze was dark and smoldering as he watched the girl whine and struggle to press her body against his. It was satisfying. She wanted him... and from the looks of it, she wanted him badly...

 

"Please!" Her tone was much higher, and pleading with the Ancient.

 

That was it. Bakura plunged into her depths, earning a sharp gasp out of her. He only made it about halfway in due to just how pure she was. Slowly he pulled out, allowing her to feel every rock hard inch and throbbing vein, before slamming right back in again. By now, her body nearly sheathed him completely. Another pump or two, and he was finally buried to the hilt. He allowed her a moment to get used to the new feeling, but it was brief.

 

Kylie yelped as he finally filled her with his hard flesh. The pressure was unreal and agonizing, but in a good way. Immediately she wrapped her arms around him, tangling her fingers in his amazing mane as she pulled him in for another kiss. As the man over her set the quick and steady pace, she lifted her hips to meet him halfway. It didn't take long for her body to accept him completely. She whimpered in submission as his teeth raked along her lip, and skimmed down her jaw. The girl didn't fight him. She tilted her head, allowing better access to her skin.

 

Bakura purred in delight as he latched onto the sensitive flesh of her throat once again, biting and sucking at the skin gently. His hands explored her body, worshipping her lithe figure with every touch, while he bucked his hips, pounding away at her furiously. A shudder wrecked his spine as he felt her legs curl around his thighs and her body moved in time with his. It was enough to drive the man mad. He left multiple bruises all along her shoulders and neck, before making his way back up to her lips. Anyone who saw the marks on her would probably suspect that she was being abused. However, he would never lift a violent hand to her, and if anyone else did, then they would meet the same fate as those muggers did. The only type of abuse she would sustain from him would be the type he was lavishing her with at that moment. Wild plowing hips, rough love bites, gentle hair pulling, deep clawing at the flesh, and everything in between.

 

Kylie moaned into the kiss, lightly raking her nails along his perfect skin. She moved with him to the best of her ability, gasping and panting and moaning. A sudden graze against that sweet spot within caused her to inhale sharply and arch further into him.

 

"Bakura..." She gasped, digging her nails into his back.

 

She shivered as the man over her chuckled in amusement, but it only seemed to spur him into unleashing a fresh barrage of assaults on her, her muscles spazzing with his every move. That semi-familiar hot, tight sensation began to coil in her core once again. Her second orgasm was closing in.

 

Bakura could feel her body sucking him in hungrily, just as it had done with his fingers. It was a tell tale sign of her impending release. He took her hands, linking their fingers together as he continued his vicious rampage on her body, making sure she would feel it in the morning. Her tiny hands squeezed his larger ones as her body pressed up against his, his name almost like a chant on her lips. The feeling of her body sucking him in and clamping down around him tightly made him shudder violently. A low seductive moan escaped her lips as her orgasm finally tore through her, her muscles spasming wildly in response to the sweet release. The Dark One was right behind her, rocking his hips vigorously until he buried himself within her walls, his own release exploding and coating her insides with his potent seed.

 

The Ancient didn't remember the last time he had felt so damn tired. Carefully he rolled off of her and pulled her with him, allowing her to rest against his chest, their bodies still connected even after they had reached that blissful paradise. The two laid in silence, Bakura toying with her hair and Kylie trembling in the aftershocks. After a while, he looked down at her, only to discover that she had fallen into a peaceful slumber. His grip around her tightened. Who knew that this girl... sweet and pure Kylie... would have fallen victim to his devilish charm? He couldn't hide the smug smirk curling across his lips. With a content sigh, he held her close, ready and willing to retire for the night at last.


End file.
